In the field of marking and tracing surfaces we see many innovations that are patented and in use. Although, many ways are registered with office and tested by engineers, there are more ways to simplify the marking system. The MARKING SYSTEM USING GRAVITY has been engineered to suit a particular invention with marking/tracing contour system for a TOOL, METHOD AND MARKING SYSTEM of Canadian Patent No. 2,625,566, U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,457 B2, but can be used with other devices. For a perfect performance of marking by using pen or marker, while marking on any type of surface, the ideal marking system had to be engineered. This simple but innovative gravity structure works perfectly with the TOOL, METHOD AND MARKING SYSTEM of Canadian Patent No 2,625,566, U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,457 B2, but can be used with other devices.
The marking system encompasses a marking tube that is adjustable and of a specific weight to work with gravity. The marking tube is situated in the hole of a supporting guide. The marking tube is in shape of a tube where the bottom is closed leaving little space for a tip of a pen or marker to go through and the top is fully open to input the marker/pen. The marking tube is in similar visual orientation as a screw with nut. The nut adjusts the distance of the tube from the surface. Well adjusted marking tube with its gravity can allow marker or pen that is inside of marking tube, mark on even surfaces and on uneven surfaces. When working on uneven surface, the marker/pen will touch the surface letting the marking tube move up and down accordingly.
The background of marking instruments shows that most of them were used with springs to adjust the distance, while this invention is simply using its gravitational weight. Currently there is no device that with such simplicity will allow marking on even and uneven surface while not touching the pen or marker by hand and specifically for use with TOOL, METHOD AND MARKING SYSTEM of Canadian Patent No. 2,625,566, U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,457 B2, and can be used in composition of any other device.
The present invention pertains generally to marking surfaces by using gravity system and marking object that is being placed in a marking tube and allowing by its gravity to touch the surface, predominantly to mark the surface. The marking tube is adjustable allowing the marking object to touch the surface accordingly; the marking tube is located throughout the supporting guide. Particularly, the present invention should and/or will be useful for marking any flooring surfaces and/or any other surfaces where applicable.